


The God's Will

by ishiphephaistion



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt, hephaistion is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphephaistion/pseuds/ishiphephaistion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion is sick and he thinks it's the lands fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Final tumblr prompt. Hephaistion and MPreg.  
> unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

He never got this sick. Never. Not even when he was child, but now he was just throwing up and throwing up. His throat was burning and he just wanted it to end. He blamed the heat, he blamed the food, he blamed the whole country they were marching through. He knew going through India was a bad idea and this was proving it. But he hadn’t even eaten much and been peeing out even more. God, this place had given him something and he was going to die from it.

He groaned as he laid on his crib, someone pressing a cold rag to his forehead to calm him down, he was wasn’t sure if to be thankful for the Indian witch doctor Alexander had sent. He wanted Alexander here to hold his hand and tell him everything was okay but that was stupid to want such things. He was the king and in control of an army. He had no time for him now. He looked around as words were spoken that he didn’t understand before he felt the slave boy with the rag talk to him.

“Sir, the doctor said the God’s have blessed you with the life of the King.”

“That’s not possible.”

“The god’s have willed it Sir.”

“That’s not possible.” He stressed before he gasped remembering and watching when his mother had been pregnant with his sister. The sickness, the loss of appetite yet need to pee, heck, even his nipples were sore under his clothes. No, the Gods couldn’t give this to him. “I can’t have his child.” Hephaistion moaned before he let the tiredness over take him instead of the sickness.


End file.
